


Storm in a Teacup

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Then making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely fredbassett who gave the prompt “over reaction”. Set during series 1.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Storm in a Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for the lovely fredbassett who gave the prompt “over reaction”. Set during series 1.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Ryan demanded, pushing Stephen up against the wall of the flat. Stephen tried to struggle free but Ryan was having none of it, pushing his body up against Stephen and putting enough pressure on Stephen’s arms to leave finger-shaped bruises.

“Saving Claudia’s life,” Stephen spat.

“That is my job, not yours,” Ryan snapped. His breathing came in harsh pants as he tried to regain some control over his emotions; trust Stephen to burrow his way through Ryan’s normally professionally cold veneer.

“I can’t believe you’re over reacting like this.” Stephen stopped struggling but only because he knew Ryan would never really hurt him. He’d been having a bad enough day as it was, he didn’t need Ryan’s histrionics on top of that.

“Over reacting?” Ryan parroted back at him. “Caring about your lover…” he paused as Stephen raised an eyebrow, “and not wanting to watch him get eaten by a bloody great dinosaur…”

“…it was a herbivore…”

“…is not over reacting.”

“It was a herbivore,” Stephen repeated. “It wouldn’t have eaten me.” He paused and tried to lighten the mood. “It just would have squashed me.” He tried a smile but Ryan’s expression didn’t falter from the “pissed-off-and-wanting-to-smack-something-very-hard” he’d been wearing since the encounter. Stephen’s smile faltered and turned into a frown. He hadn’t thought Ryan would take his near brush with death so seriously – it was hardly the first time he’d put himself in harm’s way to protect his friends.

“Bloody scientists,” Ryan muttered. He let go of Stephen and walked upstairs. Stephen stayed where he was, unsure whether he should follow.

@@@@@

When Ryan came out of the shower, water dripping down his torso as he hunted about for a clean towel, he strained to hear what Stephen was doing. But he couldn’t hear anything. The telly wasn’t on, nor the radio. In fact the flat was deadly quiet.

Frowning he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded out into the kitchen. Maybe he’d been a bit too harsh on Stephen. Yes, Stephen’s propensity for leaping in front of hulking great monsters without a thought for his own safety had set him off, but he was just as angry, if not more so, with himself. For a split second his military training had gone out the window and he’d frozen. Nothing had come out if it thankfully, but those were the kinds of mistakes he couldn’t afford to be making. It wasn’t just Stephen’s life that depended on his reflexes.

“Stephen?” he called out hesitatingly.

On receiving no reply he was about to head back to his bedroom and get dressed when something made him turn back and head to the front door. It was there he found Stephen sitting on the bottom of the stairs up to his flat, exactly where he’d left him.

“Bloody hell, mate, have you been here all this time?” He tried to keep his tone light and rolled his eyes at himself when he realised he was holding out his arms in front of him as if Stephen was some skittish creature that needed herding back through an anomaly.

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, I just…” He trailed off.

Ryan sank down next to him, nudging Stephen’s arm with his elbow. “I’m sorry. I may have over reacted.”

Stephen turned to look at him, his eyes raking over Ryan’s half-naked body in a way that sent shivers up Ryan’s spine.

“I’m sorry too,” he said after a moment. He tilted his head and licked his lips. “Though probably not quite sorry enough.”

Ryan, whose body was reacting as it normally did whenever he was in close proximity to Stephen, could take a hint. He grabbed the other man by the hand and started to pull him upstairs. “In that case hurry up, and I’ll make sure you’re really sorry.”

@@@@

Upstairs in the bedroom Ryan dropped the towel that was around his waist and grunted as Stephen pounced. They fell on to the bed in a tangled heap, Stephen quickly gaining the upper hand and holding Ryan’s arms over his head.

“This doesn’t feel like punishment to me,” Ryan said. Stephen smiled and then leaned down and bit none to gently at one of Ryan’s nipples. Ryan bucked up as Stephen laughed.

“I can make this more about punishment if you’d like,” Stephen said.

Ryan licked his lips and watched Stephen quickly undress and rifle through the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the lube and a packet of condoms with an exaggerated flourish. Ryan rolled his eyes and wiggled on the bed.

“Patience,” Stephen admonished, slapping Ryan on the thigh. Ryan bit back a groan and Stephen’s eyes narrowed mischievously. “Huh, you like that do you?” He filed the information away for later – there was no way he or Ryan could handle much teasing right now.

“Just get on with it,” Ryan growled and Stephen shivered, before preparing himself and then Ryan as quickly as he could, his fingers scissoring inside the other man for the briefest of moments before he was pushing inside.

“Finally,” Ryan breathed, squirming a little at the intrusion before urging Stephen on. Stephen laughed but happily complied, adjusting so he had some decent leverage before moving.

“Like that too, huh?” Stephen asked. He ignored the curse that Ryan threw in his direction and bit down on Ryan’s neck. Ryan bucked up and then everything vanished in a haze of sweat soaked skin, deep thrusts and stifled groans until they were each coming, their orgasms fluttering through them until they collapsed atop each other.

After a few minutes of silence Ryan pushed gently at Stephen’s shoulder and Stephen reluctantly moved off Ryan and flopped on to his back.

“No more over reacting?” Stephen asked.

“I’ll do my best,” Ryan replied. “As long as you promise not to launch yourself in front of dinosaurs without a plan.” He took one of Stephen’s hands in his own and squeezed it quickly before letting it go. Stephen tried to hide his blush. “Of course, there is one other problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I need another shower.” He wrinkled his nose. “And so do you.”

Stephen’s laughter followed them into the bathroom.  



End file.
